


The Nip Bit

by caixa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dallas Stars, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: "You really had to mention your nipples," Jamie murmurs into the skin of Tyler's neck.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	The Nip Bit

**Author's Note:**

> In February 2020 Tyler Seguin gave a video interview about his tattoos. He said he'd get the unmarked area around his nipple filled when he gets the other half of his chest done.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.
> 
> ☆

Tyler loves it when Jamie presses against him like this. The perfect big spoon, crawling in behind him under the blanket in what Jamie might think as a stealth mode, all his size and strength flush against his body. The sweet fucking trunk that is his stomach covering Tyler's back, heaving with the pace of his breathing.

Inhale. Exhale.

Warm damp air tickles Tyler's earlobe, he scrunches his nose and holds back a giggle.

Jamie's hand cups Tyler's upper shoulder and wanders to the front. It brushes his chest, ghosts over his nipple, makes it perk up. Tyler opens his lips to keep his sharp inhale silent, not wanting an audible gasp to rat out how aroused he is.

Jamie's beard scratches the nape of Tyler's neck when he moves his lips to speak.

"You really had to mention your nipples in that interview," Jamie murmurs into the skin of Tyler's neck. He takes a hold of the pebbled nipple between his fingers, softly at first, gradually tightening the grip.

He rolls his hips behind Tyler, against his nudity under the sleek sheet. His erection finds the crack between Tyler's buttocks, glides back and forth, and the grip of his nipple is a pinch now.

 _"Ah!_ " Tyler cuts his moan short where he can't hold it back entirely, and reflexively arches his back to push his butt to the moving hips.

Jamie presses his mouth on his neck for a sucking kiss and detaches his hand from his chest to fumble behind himself. Tyler hears the click of a bottle cap, and the hand comes back, drawing a lube-slick circle on his areola.

 _"Fuck,_ Jamie, pleas-" he starts to complain but swallows the end with a pleased gasp and moan when the other hand finds its way between his buttocks and rubs sternly over his hole, massaging closer on each move.

Jamie slides his hand over to the other side of Tyler's chest now, gives the other nipple the same treatment of slippery circular teasing, his forearm brushing and rubbing over the first one. He has pushed a thick finger inside him, inches it deeper, the tip of a second one teasing his rim.

"What do you need, tattoo flashing boy? My little showoff?"

Tyler would prefer not to use words but he has to.

"Fuck me, Jamie. Fuck me."

Jamie has worked a second finger in. They stretch Tyler so gloriously that he hums in pleasure. Jamie moves them inside him, finger-fucks him almost into a trance until it isn't enough.

The fingers pull out, the thick round pressure of the cockhead takes their place on the entrance to Tyler's ass. He moans a suffocated _yes_ and Jamie pushes past the barriers giving him a fuck-sweet pleasure of being split open but filled up the next second.

Jamie moves inside Tyler, and Tyler moans and curses. Jamie's arm holds him across his chest, rubbing over the nipples, tight grip on one, the hairy arm teasing the other, and Jamie's cock moves faster inside him now, deeper, the whole length, oh how he loves it, the vigorous pumping back and forth.

"Harder," Tyler pleads. It just slips out of his mouth because it's so good and when it's good it can be even better, and Jamie rolls him onto his stomach. The tip of his cock stays inside through the move and he drives all of it down into him the moment he has Tyler trapped under him, knees bracketing Tyler's hips securely to the mattress. He pounds him hard, relentlessly, big hand holding down the nape of his neck.

Tyler lets out continuous loud wails. The spanking thrusts of Jamie's hips nail his own into the mattress good and sound but he inches his hand under himself to cup his cock for friction. He senses from the accelerated pace and loud huffs that Jamie is getting closer and wants to climax his cock still inside him.

Jamie's clutch of the nape of his neck tightens and it's enough to send Tyler higher. He fights the crushing weight of Jamie's merciless hips to arch his ass up to take his cock deeper, to get his hand on his own.

Tyler wraps his hand around his own shaft, jerks it with sharp squeezing tugs. He feels how obscenely open his hole is, gaping and throbbing, wanting to swallow Jamie whole.

The pressure climbs inside Tyler's body. His groin tightens rigid but he won't stop, his hand won't stop, he's coming now and he shouts it out loud. The cock is so fucking big and hard inside him, his ass contracts and releases around Jamie's shaft as he comes all over his own fist.

He feels Jamie's hips jerk against his ass through a disoriented haze. The last thrusts into his sensitized ass are almost painful until they are blissful.

Peace. Heavy body, heavy breathing.

Jamie's cock pulls out slowly, a dull, throbbing feelling of being soft and open lingers in its wake. Wetness trickles out, warm and tacky, Tyler resists the temptation to touch it.

"I'm gonna miss the stupid white ring," Jamie whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I'm [caixxa](https://caixxa.tumblr.com) and [ badhockeymom](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
